If We Could Only Be
by xweethearts
Summary: A mudblood and a pureblood... cross each others paths once again. He caused her too much pain... but he wants to prove to her that he's changed.. will he succeed? Will she love him back?
1. Reminiscing, Missing, Still loving

Chapter 1

Reminiscing… Missing… Still loving…

December 10; 12:00 am

The moon shone brightly that it gave a dim light over to Hermione's room. She sat near her window as she looked at the star-studded sky.

"It's been a year since I last saw your smile. I never knew that you'd leave me days just before Christmas…" Hermione gasped under her breath. Things flashed back her mind… making her remember everything that had happened that night… a year ago…

Flashback 

_Hermione, Harry and Ron were heading back to their dorm. While they were walking, they felt like they weren't getting anywhere…that the hallway seemed longer and longer. They still continued to go further, wanting to see what awaits them, but then the next thing that they knew was that they were strolling in a dark passage. Hermione, who was staying between Harry and Ron, held their hands. "Where are we?" Hermione asked. Harry did not say anything, but instead, he held her hand tighter. As they went on, she felt a cold gush of wind pass through her. Then they realized that they were already standing on an open field where no one seemed to have been in for quite sometime. ._

_There were no trees, but there were black roses scattered everywhere. Stone walls stood on the field too. They were all puzzled… Hermione looked around but saw no one._

"_We meet again," a familiar voice spoke._

"_Voldemort…" Harry whispered. He held his wand out, and pointed it at no one in particular. Ron placed his wand out, too._

_Hermione looked at Harry. There was no trace of fear in his eyes, only determination… and the look of the person who is sure that the victory is his to claim. These things are the values that a real Gryffindor should have._

_From the vacuous space that lay ahead of them, Voldemort showed up._

"_So, you've decided to bring your friends along…" he shot._

"_Leave them alone, it is I whom you want." Harry said. Hermione watched his hand slip away from hers. She looked up to his face and saw the anger that he had towards Voldemort._

"_Harry," Hermione gasped… but it seems like he did not hear her… Hermione's voice sounded more as if she was pleading… pleading for this to end._

"_I'm scared," Hermione whispered to Ron._

"_Don't be," Ron replied, "We're here…"_

"_Oh!" Voldemort exclaimed, making Ron and Hermione stop exchanging words, "So, your little angel is scared…" He mocked, "Afraid to see things flash before you so fast? Okay then, let's make things easier. Oh, wait, by the way… I admire your best friends, Potter, for coming out here to he-"_

"_Enough said, Voldemort!"_

"_Relashio!" Voldemort exclaimed. A green light jolted from Voldemort's wand, hitting Harry flat on the chest. Harry was thrown backwards. He laid flat on the ground. He was wounded._

"_Manners, Potter," he paused. "That will teach you how it is to respect someone who is still talking."_

"_Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Her hands slid off from Ron's grip. She ran towards Harry, but before she could take a step further, she heard Voldemort say, "Impedimenta!"_

_Ron tried to do a counter jinx for it, but it was useless._

_She closed her eyes tightly. She felt herself lift off from the ground, and onto the stone wall. Stone hands fastened her to the wall. She let out a scream of pain. She saw Harry's eyes look into her own before he stood up and started to exchange spells with the Dark Lord. Ron helped up, as well. She couldn't do anything. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She watched as Ron was thrown to the stone wall as well, just right in front of her._

_Harry and Voldemort stopped exchanging spells. They both got wounded._

"_Excellent choice of spells, Potter." He stated._

_Harry cramped up in pain. He was just hit by the sectumsempra spell. He was badly bled._

"_Let me help you out… Let's not lengthen this thing even more…Let me start with your blood traitor friend…"_

"_No! Expell-"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort exclaimed. A green light struck Ron. Making this his end._

"_Ron!" Hermione cried out…_

_Ron's eyes grew wide as he took his last breath of life. Ron looked at Hermione, before he bent his head down… His dead body still fastened to the wall. Hatred filled Hermione._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Hermione cried out. Even without her wand, she was able to perform the spell. _

_A blue light jolted towards Voldemort, but he was able to perform a counter curse. A green light came from him, thus, creating a bow of light in the midst of darkness._

_The green light was starting to overrule the blue light… Hermione was got weaker and weaker. She looked at Harry. This is hopeless I can no longer hold on, she thought._

_Then a voice cried out, "Avada Kedavra!" A white light that came from Harry's wand hit Voldemort, as well._

_Voldemort fell back. His lifeless body lay on the floor._

_Hermione fell down from the stone wall. It was over._

_She walked towards the place where Harry was._

"_Harry," She said as she held him in her arms. He was bleeding badly. His scarred hands reached out to touch her face. _

"'_We did it…" He whispered faintly… "He's gone…" He forced a smile across his face._

_Tears trickled down Hermione's eyes._

"_Don't cry now…" He said as he wiped her tears off… "Smile for me… even for the last time…"_

"_Last?! Harry you're not going to die…!" Her voice was shaking…_

"_Just smile for me…"_

_She did. However, tears fell down her eyes…_

"_Hold on…" she whispered between her sobs..._

"_I can... no longer do so…"_

"_Harry!!" Her voice echoed across the field._

"_Hermione... I'll always be here… I L-" He never finished it…_

_The last smile... The unspoken words…_

"_I love you…" Hermione whispered…_

End of Flashback 

Hermione woke up the next morning, the sun beaming at her. With sleepy eyes, she turned to look at the clock. HALF-PAST EIGHT!

"Shit," She snapped as she hurriedly got off to her feet and fixed up. Her classes would start at nine and she still hasn't even eaten yet.

First word. First curse. Early in the morning.

"First subject, Transfiguration..." She read. She went off to their classroom. When she finally got there, everyone was seated and the seats were taken... well, disregarding the one that is beside Neville. She looked a bit foolish looking blankly at the seat. She realized what she was doing only when Neville called her attention, "Hey, Hermione! There's a vacant seat over here." He obviously saw her staring at the seat, but was too polite to make a fuss out of it. He smiled at her, and she couldn't do anything else but to smile faintly as well. She then sat next to him.

"Hey Neville," She said faintly.

"Hi. Is everything all right, Hermione? Well... you look a bit haggard and all that..."

"Well yeah... it's just that-"

"Good morning," McGonagall stated. Hermione was cut off. She and Neville stopped chatting.

Hermione couldn't really concentrate very well. She was obviously anxious with what lies ahead of her for the day. Her training will start this afternoon and she doesn't know if she could survive all of the tests that would be given to her. She knew that things weren't going to be as easy as how she wanted it to be.

Right after their transfiguration class, they had Herbology... then potions... arithmancy... Moreover, the next thing she knew, they were having Defense against the Dark Arts... her last subject for that day.

She felt more and more uneasy as every minute passed. She didn't participate much, aside from the times where in she was called to answer questions.

Fifteen minutes before their class was over, McGonagall called for Hermione.

"Good afternoon professor, may I excuse Ms. Granger?"

Hermione turned to look at Professor McGonagall. It was weird, but she felt... nervous.

"Go ahead. You may go now, Ms. Granger."

Hermione took her things in her arms, and went out.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Hermione said.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Ms. Granger," she paused. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you before you start your training. He is in his office."

Hermione did not say anything, but instead, she just gave a nod, and then left for Professor Dumbledore's office.

When she reached the office, the door was open, so she peeped in.

"Professor…?" Hermione called, peeking into the room.

"Oh Hermione… Enter..." He replied calmly as he descended the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Hermione greeted, "Professor, I was just wondering... the training will not start until its half past four, right?" She asked… Puzzled on why he called her at this hour of the day.

"Well the, yes. I just wanted to tell you that we would be having another student for the training. I've informed the rest of the trainees about this."

Hermione's face lit up, "Who is the student professor?"

Dumbledore said, "Draco Malfoy."

The smile in her face vanished... she gasped, "Malfoy?"

"Yes Hermione-"

"But Sir...! He tried to kill you!"

"But then-"

"I never tried- not even wanted to kill Professor Dumbledore. I was just stuck in a situation where in I had to choose between them... My family... or professor..."

Hermione stood there, staring at Malfoy as if she wanted to kill him at that very moment."

"Hermione-" He was interrupted.

"Wow," Hermione spoke up at last," I'm impressed, Malfoy. You still have the guts to show up after what you've done."

"I explained this already, didn't I? I said I never did anything that you're accusing me of!"

"And you expect me to believe in this nonsensical lie? Malfoy, I am not as gullible as your guards, or your so-called friends!" She paused for a while, "Now tell me, WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Have you not done enough... no! You've done too much... causing as much harm... You want more lives taken. How long-"

He interrupted her," I came here to help out, and not you... nor anyone surrounding you! Let me tell you that I did not want Weasley or your Potter dead! Now will you keep still for a moment and stop blaming me for everything bad that has occurred?! I lost my parents, too! You're not the only one who lost those people whom you love!" He raised his voice. He did not want to do this right in front of Dumbledore... he did not even want to go raising his voice as he spoke to her, but he left him with no choice.

"I never wanted to kill anyone okay?! I was scared of killing Professor... and I tried to help out there in the battle field! Think about it, Granger... If I wanted you dead, I could have killed you in the exact place where I found you... that would be easy... you, lying there... Helpless! I could have just shot you a jinx!"

Hermione stood still... not knowing what to utter. What the hell is he talking about? She thought to herself.

"Excuse me, professor... "Draco said in a low voice. Then he left.

Hermione sat down on the chair across Dumbledore's desk.

"Professor... I'm so sorry about what happened... I just could not help myself... I was just... shocked. "

"I know and understand where you're coming from, Ms. Granger." HE paused, "I think the both of you, as I have seen- will still have to adjust in each other's company."

"Professor, what did he mean by, 'He could have killed me in the exact place where he found me'?"

"I cannot tell you, Ms. Granger. You will have to ask him about that."

"Not now Professor... I still can't approach him in a nice way." She paused, "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What if we never get along?"

"We'll see about that," He replied.

"Professor," She stood up, "I'm late for the training!" Looking at the Grandfather clock, she realized that it was already quarter to five...

"Oh, yes, yes... I'll inform them about this. See you later, Hermione."

"Thanks Professor!"

After then, she went to back their common room.


	2. Confusions

Chapter 2

Confusions

When Hermione reached the open field, almost every student turned around, and looked towards her direction… even the teachers.

She cleared her throat, "Hi…" She said timidly as she gave off a smile.

"Ms. Granger, why are you late? We've been starting-" Snape was interrupted.

"I talked to her, Severus." Dumbledore said.

Snape said nothing. Feeling so ashamed, he turned to look the other way, but then Dumbledore called for his attention.

"Do you have any problem with that, Severus, violent reactions maybe?"

"None," he snapped.

"Very well then, Draco will be coming a little bit-"

"Professor, I'm so sorry I'm late… I just fixed up," Draco said as he tried to catch his breath in between his words.

"It's alright. Please proceed to the field. I will leave you now. I'll be in my office if you need help." Dumbledore left after saying these words.

Afterwards, the trainer introduced himself as Professor Pram dare Poitere.

"You are?" He said, addressing his question to Draco.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy."

"And this young lady is?"

"Hermione Granger, sir." She shot.

"Ah, yes. I've heard so much about you." He paused, "Seeking revenge for those who had taken away your best friends' lives?"

She did not say anything. She was starting to get pissed off with Professor Poitere. He isn't supposed be asking such personal questions. She looked at him with sharp eyes, but kept silent.

"Professor, excuse me for interrupting, but I do not thing that it is proper to ask such questions. We should just all be thankful that she came here to train with us- For whatever reasons she's got." Draco stated… he tried to say it in the most polite way that he could.

"Very well then," Poitere said, "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, you will be partnered together for all the activities that we will be having. The rest of the class already picked their partners."

Hermione didn't want to be his partner. She didn't even want him there in the first place!

"I know that you are all familiar with the unforgivable curses, Right?"

Everyone obviously answered "YES…"

"Very well then, Let us begin your training. One should jinx, the other one, repel… Am I understood?"

"Yes professor," They all said in chorus.

"Alright then… Find your place. I'll be calling for everyone again after 15 minutes."

They all proceeded to their places. Then they started exchanging spells.

"You perform a jinx, then I will shield, okay?" Hermione stated.

"But I would want to-" He asked.

"No," She shot, "In three…two-"

"_IMPEDI-_"

"_Protego_!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco got thrown away three feet from where he was before she performed the charm. When she realized what she's done, she walked over to where he was, extended her hands over to his then shot, "Sorry. Get up now."

He held onto her hands as he helped himself up. "If I break a bone in this thing, Granger you're-"

"Nice one Ms. Granger. I saw you perform your spell, very powerful indeed." Professor Poitere interrupted.

She wasn't really very sure if he was insulting her, or what he was saying was true, so she preferred not to utter any word. She rolled her eyes then looked at Draco, who was smirking.

"What?!" She fumed. Annoyed with the way Draco looked.

"Nothing, He just seemed to be noticing you so much."

"Yeah, every little thing that I do!" She replied, in turmoil with Draco's observations.

"Let's start again. We came here to train for the battle." Draco suggested.

"I am not going to forget that, don't worry." She shot. She then stood three meters and a half away from him.

"Who-"

"Let's swap. You do the shield charm, and I will cast the counter-jinx spell… " She said sharply. Not even listening to what he was supposed to say.

"Alright, "In three… two…"

"_Sectum-_"

"No!!!" Draco exclaimed, startled.

Hermione froze. She could have killed him.

"Malfoy! Oh, Damn! Good Heavens, I could have killed you! Why did you not perform the shield charm?! Malfoy, you could have gotten hurt! Moreover, who's to blame? If you were killed, then I'd be sent to Azkaban for murder! Their going to blame me because of _your_ stupidity! You'd rather go screaming 'No!!' like an uneducated wizard, than to cast a counter-jinx to protect yourself!" She exclaimed. She was saying all these things really fast. Fear was obviously seen in her eyes. Even if she was angry with him, she didn't want to kill him.

He didn't have a comeback for this statement…, which was unusual. He just stood there, looking at Hermione… his eyes full of fear. Hermione had never seen him this way before. There was something that she felt… pity maybe…

She got shocked, and so did he. However, realizing her mistake, she walked towards him.

"Malfoy, I'm… sorry… I did not-"

Looking at her he stated, "You scared my life out of me!"

"I'm sorry I told you. And if you just went against my spell-" she said, not looking straight into his eyes, though.

"I don't want explanations. You better-"

"I did not know!"

"You did not know that the Sectumsempra spell could not be repelled except by the one who made the spell? Then they call you a straight A- student?"

She did not say anything. She really did not know.

The sound of the whistle echoed across the field. They all gathered again.

"I believe that 10 minutes was enough for that," Poitere stated, "Everyone please, come here now." He added, addressing it to those who were still exchanging spells. They came instantly after the call, though.

"Go back to your positions, students!" Snape hissed. He obviously wanted to put an impression that Hogwarts' students are very well disciplined.

When everyone got back to his or her places, Professor Poitere mentioned something that was quite inaudible to where Hermione was, but it seemed to be something that Snape wanted to hear since he smirked after Poitere said it.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and as surprised to see him looking at her. She looked the other way. Draco did the same thing. He obviously did not know what to do after being caught.

"_Damn,_" he thought…

Afterwards, they had to practice on the use of non-verbal spells, but then they seemed to be having some troubles. A fifth year was sent to the Hospital wing after being hit by the impedimenta spell. Snape also had to UN-petrify a sixth year who was hit by the 'Petrificus Totalus' spell. Obviously, there were quite a number of students who were thrown backwards by different spells. Then no major injuries were experienced.

Concentrating too much on this could give anyone a headache, but Hermione and Draco seemed to be enjoying hat they were doing.

"Last three?" Hermione asked.

"Your call," He stated.

"Alright then… in three… two…-"

Then she looked straight into Draco's eyes as if she was searching for something.

"_Levicorpus_!" He said in his mind. He was stunned to have seen her get thrown away in an instant. "Granger-" He went to her.

"Ouch," she said in a hushed tone. She was quite in the state of partial shock. It was the very first time that she missed a non-verbal jinx, _"This is your fault, Malfoy," _She thought.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Granger?" Poitere asked.

She did not say anything. She couldn't. Draco looked at her, but she seemed to be staring blankly… in the vacuous space before her.

"Ms. Granger, do you wish to go to the hospital wing?" Poitere asked.

Realizing Poitere's presence, she said coldly, "If I will be permitted to go there, Professor… Well then, Yes…"

"Mr. Malfoy, Please accompany Ms. Granger to the wing."

They both nodded, and then proceeded to the wing.

"My apologies, Granger." He sounded cold, but he knew when to apologize.

"Malfoy, it wasn't your fault. I don't know what happened; I didn't have the presence of mind… that's why." She explained… though just awhile ago, she was blaming him for the injury.

"Did you get hurt badly?"

"Just the arm, I guess..."

"Alright… Granger-" He stopped walking when he realized that she stopped.

She held Draco's shoulder for balance. "I feel dizzy," she stated. Her world seemed to be spinning and her surrounding was getting darker.

"Need a lift? I'll carry you over to the Wing." He said with concern.

She wanted to say something, but then her surroundings became jet black. She lost her consciousness.

Her eyes opened and saw Draco seated beside her bed (in the Hospital Wing), talking to Madame Promfey.

"Malfoy," she whispered.

"Granger, are you feeling better now?" He asked with concern as he looked at her straight into her eyes.

"I guess so… I don't feel that dizzy anymore, but my arm hurts… still."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Granger. Your arm got a bit swollen, but it is okay now, though pain will still be felt until tomorrow." Madame Promfey stated.

"I am allowed to leave the wing tonight, right?" she asked. She did not really want to stay overnight in the wing.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. You may leave tonight."

"Thank you," she got to her feet, "I will have to take dinner now. I still have research works to finish."

"Alright then." Madame Promfey said.

They then left.

Draco accompanied Hermione down to the dining Hall.

"Have you eaten your dinner yet, Malfoy?"

"No… I was hoping… maybe I could join you…"

"No… not now… I wish to be alone." She said, "But I'll wait 'til you're done eating, then I'll lead you to your room. Wherever Professor Dumbledore wishes to make you sleep."

She grabbed a seat as Draco went to the other table, and then she noticed Pansy running towards Draco.

"I knew you were coming back," Pansy stated as Draco held her in his arms. They were only about five feet away from Hermione, so she could clearly hear their voices. "I missed you Draco."

These words were followed by a kiss.

"Pansy, not here," Draco pulled back.

"So, you didn't miss me, huh??" Pansy demanded.

"It's not that Pansy… It's just that… this isn't a good place to…" Hermione knew that he felt awkward… after all, who wouldn't? Kissing in the dining hall, who would ever do that?

Pansy heaved a sigh, "Will my apology be accepted if I say sorry?"

"Yes…" He whispered as he gave her a smile.

Hermione didn't know what she felt. She was starting to feel awkward, seeing their affection towards each one. She dropped her utensils on the table, and then left without him noticing.

After Draco finished his food, he and Pansy were walking on the empty hallways. They then met McGonagall.

"Good evening students," She stated. Pansy and Draco stopped to greet her.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall pause, "according to the Headmaster, you will be sleeping in the Head's Dorm-"

"Head's Dorm?!" Pansy was raging, "How could he be-"

"Ms. Parkinson, will you let me finish first?"

She looked at Draco. He gave her the "it's-okay" look.

"As I was saying, you will be sleeping in the Head's Dorm. By the way, where is Ms. Granger?" She asked, noticing her absence.

Then he remembered that she promised to wait for him after he's done eating… but she wasn't there anymore.

"She said she'll wait for me 'til I'm done eating, but she went ahead of me."

"I reckon you did not eat together?"

"No we didn't-"

"Draco ate with me. And I wouldn't want that mud-"

"Please don't call her that," Draco requested, interrupting her.

"Okay, okay." Pansy stated, though rather annoyed.

"Please inform Ms. Granger about this. Professor Dumbledore was the on who decided on this. Here's a note for Ms. Granger. Hand it over to her. I'll be leaving you now… Good night to both of you." She then left.

They walked over to the head's Dorm.

"Draco, why can't you just sleep in the Slytherin's Dorm tonight?"

"You know it is not I who fixed this matter."

"Maybe it's Granger who-"

"That's ridiculous, Pansy. Everyone knows that we both are uncomfortable having each other around." He paused," I guess I will have to kiss you goodnight now," He bent lower to kiss Pansy… then…The door opened behind them then Hermione stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Mudblood," Pansy whispered, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Sorry then. I didn't know-"

"Of course you wouldn't know... unless you could see who's behind the portrait." Pansy snapped.

Pansy looked at her sharply.

"Never mind that, Goodnight," Draco stated, realizing that Pansy was already getting in turmoil with Hermione. He kissed Pansy a goodnight.

"You couldn't bade me a good night after this. I'll see you around tomorrow, Draco." She snapped. She then gave Hermione a sharp stare. She walked away.

"I'm sorry about that, really. I did not know." She uttered, turning to Draco.  
He did not say anything, but he handed her the letter.

"You're sleeping over my place?!" Hermione exclaimed after reading it. "No wonder there's an extra bed in my room. How could this be?"

"Why don't you go and ask professor about this?? Don't go blaming me Granger. I did not want this either."

She did not have a comeback anymore.

"Aren't we going yet??" He asked impatiently.

Hermione and Draco proceeded to the Head's Dorm.

"Uhm… which staircase will lead us to-" He asked her.

"Left," she replied, without letting him finish his statement.

When they reached Hermione's dorm, Hermione uttered, "Sorry about the mess. I did not know Dumbledore was going to make you sleep here,"

No one spoke afterwards. She grabbed a book and then started reading… while he stayed in the balcony drinking Fire Whiskey.

After scanning her notes, she went to the balcony to check on him.

"It's late now Malfoy."

He turned to look ay the clock. "It's only half past ten. No big deal, Granger."

"Alright then. Suit yourself, but if they catch you drinking here we're both busted."

"You won't tell on me. Will you?"

"No," She paused, "Or else they'll ask how you got it in here."

"Things are fixed then. Go and get some sleep… Like what you said, it's late now." He said as he brought the mug to his lips than drank some more.

"Aren't you-?"

"Sleep now, Granger. Leave me."

She turned her back on him, and then went to her room.

She fixed up, and then slept.


	3. Sweet nothings

Chapter 3

Sweet nothings

She woke up at the sound of her alarm clock ringing.

"Shut that thing off, Granger!" He said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry." She said sleepily. She turned it off.

"Keep the alarms to yourself, Granger!"

"As if that's possible," she whispered to know one in particular. Turning to Draco she said, "I'll be leaving now."

"Go ahead. And let me inform you," He turned to look at her, "You wouldn't have to tell me if you're leaving or not. I wouldn't care anyway."

"I just wanted to tell you," She snapped.

"Oh yeah," He stated, "Granger, When I helped you yesterday, it wasn't because I wanted to, but because

I had to. Don't think otherwise."

She just looked at him, but said nothing.

"Pissed off," she mumbled, as she stepped out of the room and left for her classes.

While she was walking to the potions lab, Pansy approached her.

"Hey Granger," she called, "Come here."

Hermione reluctantly went to her.

"What do you want?" Hermione said.

"Draco invited me over to his place tonight-"

"But you guys are-"

"I'm permitted to go there under the promissory of Dumbledore." She snapped, making Hermione shut up, "By the way, I want no interruptions later on. Stay outside if you have to, I don't mind." She smirked.

"I have to finish some stuff tonight, Pansy… I really have to-"

"I don't care. Do it in the Library. Just don't enter your room… just for tonight, okay?" She said with her eyebrow raised.

"Alright," She stated, granting her request, "Up to what time are you staying in my room?"

"It's also Draco's room," she replied, "I'm not sure. I have to go ahead."

She left after stating these words.

Hermione then proceeded to her class. She has projects to finish this afternoon, and she just said yes to Pansy.

"_Damn… I shouldn't have said yes,_" She thought.

The day went on the way it should be. For her morning schedule, she had her classes. For her afternoon schedule, she trained in the battlegrounds with Draco.

After their training, she went to the library to do an early research for her Herbology class. She gathered her materials for her project… and then had her dinner for 20 minutes. After eating, she went back to the Head's Dorm.

She was heading straight to her room. She nearly opened the door, but then she heard Pansy and Draco laughing as if they'll never be laughing tomorrow. They seemed so happy… together…

There was a feeling that built up within her. It was either jealousy or anger, but she denied it. After all, she had no rights to feel any of those… there is nothing going around between her and Malfoy after all…

Hermione went to the living room and worked there instead…

It was already half past eight when she finished half of her project. She was feeling rather tired already, but she kept herself awake.

"_This is due tomorrow,_" She reminded herself as she stood up and grabbed a drink.

After drinking her pumpkin juice, she sat down on the mat once more and went back to doing her project.

She was almost done at around quarter past nine, but she was really tired and Pansy did not walk away from her room yet. She rested her head on the couch behind her, closed her eyes, and then fell asleep.

11:35 pm

Pansy was already going back to the Slytherin's Common room

"Goodnight Draco," Her words were followed by a deep kiss.

"Goodnight to you as well, Pansy. I'll bring you over to your common room."

"Uhm, never mind that. I can go there by myself. Rest now. Bye." She said as she kissed him goodnight, again.

She went down the stairs. She saw Hermione on the mat, her head resting on the couch behind her… asleep. She smirked. This was the reason why she did not ask Draco to go down anymore. He'll see her this way… moreover, pity her. She proceeded to the Girl's Headquarters, and then slept peacefully.

Around 20 minutes after Pansy left, Draco started to realize Hermione's absence. She did not interrupt them, like how she usually does… not even a knock was heard. He proceeded to the living room where he found her asleep, her hair covering her eyes.

"This is crazy," He whispered. "She could have at least knocked."

She saw her unfinished project… it was close to perfection. He gathered up all the scrap material on the floor, and then placed it in the plastic bag. Afterwards, he woke her up.

"Granger, wake up," He said as he tapped her on the shoulder.

Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was the clock.

"Damn it," She whispered, "Sorry about the mess, Malfoy I was-"

"Why did you not tell us that you had to do something tonight? We could have given you the space."

"Your girlfriend asked me to do so."

"Pansy asked you to stay here? Why?"

"Well then obviously because both of you are staying in my room. I told her that she is not allowed to-"

"She's not?"

"You did not know that she's not allowed to enter this Dorm?? She said she was permitted by Dumbledore about this. That's why I stayed out of trouble… and did what she asked me to."

"I did not know that…" He stated, though he was starting to doubt whether Pansy was really saying the truth.

Silence.

"I did it as a favor, nothing else, okay?"

"Alright. I'm really sorry Granger. If I have been informed about this, I wouldn't have agreed to it."

"It's okay." She stated before she started adding some final details to her project.

She ended up at around half past twelve… with Draco's help.

"Hey, thanks for helping me up."

"Sweet," He whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I meant… yeah, sure."

She was keeping the scrap materials on the trash bag when she saw Draco staring intently at her project.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" She asked.

"Wow, Granger. Your project is near to perfection. Assuming you'll get an A+ for this?" He complemented.

"I'm only hoping. I'm not overconfident about things."

"This is really great."

"Thanks. I never thought I'd finish."

He helped her carry her project to the room.

"Sorry if I still asked you to help… but thanks."

"Nah, I should be sorry. If not for us, you would have worked here. But yeah, same goes thanks."

"It was cool. I hope you too had a nice time." She replied.

"Yeah. We did. I missed her a lot."

A smile was her reply.

They were both lying down on their separate beds when Hermione spoke up, breaking the silence, "Why were you so king all of a sudden?"

"I realized my mistake… just making up for it. Keep this low, Granger."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight as well."

She turned to face the wall. He straightened up to look at the ceiling. Eventually, they fell asleep. Smiles painted across their faces.

The next day, Hermione woke up at around eight o'clock. Thank heavens it was a Saturday. She has to do a research for her Potions Class, again. She went to the library after taking in breakfast. She concentrated so much on this topic. She had to get it right. She spent hours on the library. She ended up at around half past ten.

Hermione went back to the Head's Dorm. She lounged herself on the couch and started reading the Daily Prophet. On the coffee table that lay across her was the Golden Trio's Picture. She held it in her arms, reminiscing the past… and still holding on to it.

Dobby appeared out of the thin air.

"Good Morning, Master. Dobby came to give you your coffee."

"Thank you Dobby. May I remind you again, don't call me master… call me Hermione," Hermione stated, lowering down the picture.

Dobby looked at the picture intently before he said, "You miss Harry Potter, too?"

She gave a faint smile as he looked at his face. She hasn't seen that smile for quite a while already. "Yes Dobby. I do."

"I see. I miss Harry Potter, too. He was a kind master." He paused, "I shall leave Hermione now and come back for her mug later."

"Thank you." She replied. Dobby vanished.

"Good morning, Granger." Malfoy said, leaning on the hand rail (on the staircase).

"A good morning to you too," she replied, without looking at him.

"I overheard your conversation with the house elf." He said as he cascaded the stairs.

"Oh that…" She turned to look at him, then.

"So, you're the new 'master'?"

"Yes, as you have _overheard_." She replied, emphasizing on the word 'overheard'.

"And you-"

"-and I miss Harry so much, yes." She said, looking down on the picture.

"I did not want to seem rude or anything."

"I understand, but it is good you cleared things up. Are you heading down for breakfast?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Would you care to join me?"

"I would have accepted your offer, but I have taken my breakfast already."

"Alright then, I will have to go down now. I'm hungry." He stated as he headed for the door and went to the Dining Hall.

He did not go back to the Dorm afterwards, but Hermione cared less. He's probably out there in Hogsmeade with Pansy… dating. The more she thought about Draco, the more that she remembered how she and Harry were. The days that they've spent out there in the field; the cold winter days wherein the snow covered the ground and they sat there, holding each other closely… it was impossible to forget these things.

It was already one o'clock. She was still stuck in her bedroom; trying to do some advanced reading on Defense Against the Dark Arts… the book was on her desk, opened. Yet she was there… lying down on her bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said.

"Hey Granger," Draco stated as he opened the door. He had papers in his hands.

He handed the papers to her.

"What's this??"

"It came from Longbottom. He said it's for your project."

"Oh, that project." She whispered, addressing it to no one in particular.

"Eaten your lunch yet??" He asked her.

"No, I still have to finish a lot of stuff for today."

"Loosen up a bit, Granger. You still have tomorrow to do all these things."

"Yeah, I know… but I'm resting the whole day tomorrow… to get energy for our training on Monday."

"Hectic schedule, huh?"

"Yeah… I wouldn't want to waste my energy tomorrow… then have nothing left for the training…"

"That's right. Anyway, I have to go now. I've got a date to catch up to."

"See you later, too. Enjoy."

"Yeah, I will."

He proceeded to the Hall.

Hermione sat by her desk as she thumbed the pages of her book carefully, taking in every single word. Yes, she was tired, but she can't give up now. She's never giving up.

Page 162… 163… 164… 165… 167…

She was already on page 168 when her stomach started grumbling.

"Oh crap." She thumbed through the pages again to check on how many more pages to go 'til the end of the chapter. "Thank heavens. Last four."

She turned to look at the clock. Quarter past two.

"Dobby," She called. With a snap of her finger, he came into sight.

"What can dobby do for Hermione? I shall do whatever she asks me to do-"

"Dobby… it's okay. I only need food. I'm starved."

"Oh, yes Hermione. Dobby will get you food." He vanished again.

"Thanks," she gasped. She's very thankful that she got a house elf.

After five minutes, Dobby reappeared.

"Here is your lunch, Hermione. Dobby is very glad to serve you."

"Thank you, Dobby. You may now take your rest."

He gave her a big grin and dissipated like vapor.

She ate up what Dobby had given her. When she had finished, she called Dobby again and resumed to her reading.

After then, she took a nap.

She woke up from her nap at around half past four. She was heading to the library to get some more details on her project with Neville.

After ten minutes, Neville approached her.

"Hey Hermione," Neville called, "I was looking for you all over. Malfoy said you were here."

'How did he know?" She whispered to herself, but then Neville answered it.

"He said he saw you heading for the library some five minutes ago…"

"Oh, alright," she gasped.

"I came here to tell you that there's no need on further researching 'bout the topic. I got things fixed just this morning." 

"Alright then, I guess I will just have to back to the room. I'll catch you later… and thank you, as well."

"You helped more." She smiled before she bid him goodbye.

She sat down on her bed, thinking about what could happen hours from now… "_What if the Death Mark comes now… when we are not yet prepared? How are we going to fight against them, when we only know simple spells? We could go crazy trying to kill Voldemort, but he could kill us with just one powerful spell… A lot of things could happen now. Now… when we are not expecting anything…_" The thought was crazy… she knew. Hermione believed that the Dark Lord is also preparing for this Last Battle, and he can't just go and fight now. He is still weak… and so are they. She unexpectedly fell asleep. It was either she was tired, or she was bored.

_CRACK! _

It was that sound that woke her up.

"Bad Dobby, bad!" she heard Dobby saying it to himself. He punished himself by hitting his head on the post.

She got to her feet and stooped Dobby from hurting himself.

"Dobby forgot Hermione's plate and glass. Dobby bad, bad, bad!"

"No Dobby, It is okay… everyone forgets… there is no room for hurt in here, okay?"

"But Dobby woke Hermione up, too… I should be reprimanded." His big eyes looked at her.

"No, no. Actually, I would want to thank you. I have overslept. It is already quarter to seven… thank you, Dobby."

"So Dobby is a good elf?"

"Yes, Dobby is a good elf. Now get back to work." She tapped him on the head.

_CRACK! _

He was gone.


	4. Love Drunk

Chapter 4

Love Drunk

Hermione went down to the Dining Hall, supposedly to grab up dinner, but when she saw the food prepared, there wee too much… and just by looking at it, she felt like she was full.

She did not notice, but Draco looked at her intently… wondering why she did not even care to sit down and eat something.

"Why?" He whispered to himself.

"Why what, Draco?" Pansy asked as she tried to see where Draco was looking.

"Uhm… nothing, sorry," Hermione vanished out of sight.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." He paused. "Pansy?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go ahead. I have to fix something. I'll catch you later. In front of your common room."

"Alright Draco. I'll see you later."

Draco got a plate, got some rice, chicken and salad…

"Draco, wait… what's that for?" Pansy wondered.

"For me… Uhm… midnight snack for later."

"But-"

"I love you, Pansy!" he exclaimed before he ran away.

"That was sweet," Pansy's friend stated.

"Yeah, it was." She replied as she gave off a smile.

He headed to the Head's Dorm, then to Hermione's room. He knocked.

"Enter, Malfoy."

He did.

She turned around after smelling the food.

"I got you your meal."

"My meal?? Wow, you have been a great spy Malfoy," Hermione stated as she gave a grin.

"A spy?" he asked innocently as he placed the plate on the desk. Afterwards, he sat on the closest couch.

"Well then, yes. A great spy. This morning, you were the one who told Neville that I was in the Library."

"I did not!" He denied, and then he started laughing.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Come on, Malfoy, you were caught red handed… there's no denying in here." She teased, giggling.

"Alright, alright. I give up. Yes, I told him that you were there."

They both ended up laughing. They sounded like two mischievous kids arguing over a simple matter… fighting… then being friends again.

"Now you come here, bringing me food. How did you-?"

"How did I know that you did not take dinner?"

"Yeah…"

He sat down beside the window. Hermione followed him with her stare.

"Well then," Draco said, "I saw you stop by the Dining Hall… then you left… without even grabbing anything. So I thought maybe I could give you something to eat."

"Thanks. It was thoughtful of you to do so." She paused, "Care for some wine?"

"A head girl… is breaking rules…" He smiled.

"Do you, or do you not?"

"Alright, alright… I do. Where is it?"

"Dobby!" Hermione called.

_CRACK! _

"What can dobby do- oh, Hermione is with the youngest Malfoy…"

"Dobby-"

"Are you two-?"

"Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Dobby is very sorry for mingling with Hermione's life." He got the lamp then started hitting himself with it. "Bad, Bad, Bad!"

Draco chuckled.

"Dobby, no!" Hermione got a grasp of the lamp, and then took it away from him.

"But Dobby is bad!" Dobby protested.

"Never mind that, I want a bottle of wine and two shot glasses." She commanded.

"Dobby will get what Hermione wants. I am very sorry again."

_CRACK! _He vanished almost instantly.

Dobby vanished.

"Funny elf," Draco stated, "he's nothing like Kreacher."

"Yes, they're total opposites."

"Kreacher is an old, worthless-"

"Don't speak so harshly about them, Malfoy."

"I'm sorry Granger-"

_CRACK!_ He reappeared.

"Dobby has it, Hermione."

"That was fast. Thank you, Dobby. You may go now."

"Youngest Malfoy, don't you dare-"

"Yes, Dobby. I won't hurt your master." He looked at Hermione and gave her a smile.

"Call me, Hermione, if you need Dobby." Dobby suggested.

"I will, Dobby. Thank you." Hermione said pleasantly.

_CRACK!_ He was gone again.

Hermione placed the shot glass on the table and filled it up with the red wine.

"Cheers for the spy!" Hermione lifted the shot glass into thin air, "A toast."

They brought the glasses to their lips.

"Cheers… for the start of everything." He said…

He stayed there in the room for about an hour, and then headed to the Slytherin's Common Room to bid Pansy a goodnight. She came out of the room 30 minutes after.

"Hey Pansy. What took you so-?"

"The food was for the Mudblood, wasn't it?" Pansy interrupted.

"Pansy I-"

"Don't say anything. Listen to what _I _would want to say." She paused, "I'm starting to become really suspicious about you and that mud-"

"Don't call her that." He said in a low voice.

"There you are again- defending her! What is wrong with you?" She exclaimed. She was starting to get pissed with him…

"If being friends with another person is bad, then I guess that is what's wrong! I'm sick of all these arguments… I'm tired! I feel strangled, Pansy! Loosen up a bit!"

She looked at him sharply, and then walked away… tears filming her eyes.

He sat on one of the bases of the stone statues. He covered his face with his bare hands.

"_Shit! What wrong have I done_?" He thought to himself. "_Is it wrong to be at peace with Granger?_"

He went back to the Heads' Dorm. Hermione was lying down on her bed, eyes closed…

"Are you asleep, Granger?"

Her eyes opened. "Trying… are you okay?" She obviously saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

"You seemed to be… disturbed by something… I dunno."

"_She noticed_," He thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had another argument with Pansy."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anyway that I can help?"

"_You can't… you got me into this…"_ He thought. "It's okay… it's just a foolish fight."

"If you say so… Goodnight, then." She faced the wall and slept.

He stayed in the balcony, drinking fire whiskey and smoking. He never felt this confused before. How could their friendship be so wrong? How could Pansy not understand? He's just trying to

make up for all his shortcomings… towards Granger.

Two gigantic mugs down… he's got himself six.

He never drank this much before… and he never smoked much. It was weird… Granger is not as important as Pansy, but why is he giving her so much importance?

"No… I'm not." He denied to himself. "She's not important in anyway."

He drank some more. He started becoming really dizzy, but he did not give up. He drank 'til the last drop fell down from the sixth mug.

He rested his head on the glass table that lay before him. His heart was throbbing really fast; he could feel the blood rushing to his face… and he was feeling hot, despite the cold weather. He

felt like sweat was covering his whole body.

He shut his eyes tightly. He was having a hard time breathing… He strived to stand up then get to the living room, but darkness began to cover everything that he could see… until he lost his

consciousness.

1:15 am

Hermione woke up and realized Draco's absence. She went down to check on him in the living room, but found it empty.

"Balcony," she gasped.

Truly enough, he was there…lying on the floor.

"Oh, good heavens, Draco!!" she was starting to panic. She held him by the arm and pulled him to the couch in the living room.

She got a face towel, dipped it in warm water, and then started to wipe Draco's face with it.

"Draco, wake up now…" She placed his head on her lap and continued wiping his face with the towel. She looked at him intently; he seemed to be in a deep slumber. She did now want to

wake him up at all. She brushed her fingers through his hair as she hummed a familiar melody.

After sometime, Hermione had to change the water…

"I hope when I get back there, he's awake… that's the only time that I'll feel relieved." She prayed.

When she got back to the living room, he was still lying there. It was seemingly hopeless to wish that he'd wake up on that hour…

She sat on the couch again as she placed his head on her lap. While she was wiping his head, his hand held onto hers.

'Granger…" He said faintly.

"Malfoy, you're awake! Oh thank God!" A smile was painted across her face.

He still felt like his world was spinning. "Stay here… I feel safer…"

She smiled. "I will… are you feeling better now?"

"Well, then… yeah… thanks…" He then let go of her hand.

"What happened to you?"

"Six mugs."

"No wonder… I smelled smoke… did you-?"

"Yeah… I did… just for this time."

"Promise me you'll never do this again."

He did not say anyhting.

"Malfoy!"

"Okay, okay... i promise."

"That's good. By the way, could you walk going to the bedroom?"

"Wish on it Granger… I can't," he replied.

"Stay here. I'll go get you some pillows and your comforter."

"Sorry if I'm being such a pain in the ass."

"You're not, don't fret." She gave him an assuring smile.

She got his stuff… and then gave it to him.

"Would you manage here on your own?" She asked him.

"If I say no, would you stay here?"

"Yes."

He smirked, "Yes, I can manage."

"Alright then, I will have to go back."

He nodded.

Before she got the 7th step, he called her.

"Yes?" She turned to him.

"Granger… goodnight," he stated.

"Goodnight to you as well."

"And Granger…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… I have never in my whole life felt that someone cared."

"No big deal. You're welcome."

Afterwards she entered her room, and then slept.

The next morning, he could hardly get up. Now it was her turn to give him the dinner… and lunch.

The week passed by the way it should be. Draco and Hermione were at least at ease with each other.

Everything was going fine. Draco and Hermione were getting along with each other, and yet, despite the friendship that was being formed, a heart remains cold. Pansy just watches from the

corner as Draco and Hermione laugh and enjoy every minute. Yes, she was jealous. He spent more time with Hermione than with her… and she could clearly see that he was happy her.

"_He got to know her just now, and yet he never gave me that same smile that he is giving her…" _Pansy thought


End file.
